


Freezing Fingers

by FandomQueen922



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen922/pseuds/FandomQueen922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a snowball fight, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Fingers

      On a cold winter day outside of the bunker, Dean and Cas had just finished clearing the ice off of the stairs to the door. They had been so slippery on the boys’ return from their last case, Sam fell and hit his head. He was inside sporting the biggest goose egg of a bruise Dean had ever seen on his brother’s forehead. Dean, seeing the lump turn purple after a few hours, decided he would rather pick away at ice for an hour than end up like Sam. Cas, newly human after his borrowed grace ran out, decided he may as well know the skill for future use. So, Dean scurried around and after a while, he pulled out an ice pick and a shovel with a victorious grin on his face.  
     They went out in fluffy coats and gloves, and after about ten minutes of explaining the concept (and reasoning) behind shoveling, the two went to work. An hour later, they had sufficiently cleared the area surrounding the front door, when Dean got an idea.  
     “Hey, Cas, have you ever played in the snow before?”  
     “No, I haven’t really had the occasion to I suppose.”  
     “Okay. Hold on. Stay right there, and follow my lead, okay?”  
     “Okay.”  
     Dean walked to a nearby snowbank, patted a ball of snow together, turned and lobbed it into Cas’s chest. Bullseye. Cas wasn’t quite sure what to do, and stood there in silence as the snow fell off of his coat to reveal a wet blob where it had been.  
     “What do I do, Dean?”  
     “You throw a snowball back at me. It’s called a snowball fight.”  
     Cas was thoughtful for a moment, and then he got a devilish glint in his eye as he ran to another snowbank nearby. For the next hour and a half, Dean and Cas were pelted by the other and the end only came when Cas yelled for truce since his hands had gone numb. Dean begrudgingly agreed and they met back by the door.  
     Once they had both gotten off their wet jackets and gloves, Cas was still freezing, especially since his face had gotten the brunt of the attacks. Cas never knew what spurred him to do it, but he grabbed Dean’s hands, which had already become incredibly warm, and put them on his cheeks to warm them up. Dean yelped a bit at the cold, but was okay with it. They had both loved each other for quite some time, but neither had been brave enough to admit it. Because of this , though, their faces were inches apart, and if Cas wasn’t aware of it, Dean certainly noticed.  
     “Man, you really need some better circulation.”  
     “Sorry. Do you mind if I borrow yours?”  
     “Not at all. Anywhere else that needs some heat?”  
     From Dean’s casual smile, they looked into each other’s eyes, and the entire atmosphere changed around them. The simple warmth and kindness in Dean’s gaze turned to love and passion, as Cas stood contemplating whether or not to say what he wanted to say. Before he could reach a verdict, his mouth betrayed him and he responded.  
     “My lips.”  
     Dean snapped out of his staring with a “huh?”  
     “My lips,” Cas whispered again, “my lips are cold. I might need yours to keep mine warm.”  
     Dean took a step back, lowered his hands, and burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of what Cas had said.  
     “Castiel, that has got to be the worst pick-up line I have ever heard.”  
     Cas was relieved and happy that Dean was not laughing at him, just what he had said. But he had to ask.  
     “But Dean, can I kiss you?”  
     Dean’s eyes widened again as he realized the seriousness of what Cas had just said. He took a step forward to where he had been and cupped Cas’s cheeks in his hands, looked into Cas’s eyes.  
     “Of course you can, Cas. I love you.”  
     Dean paused, it was his turn to be betrayed by his own mouth. Cas’s smile stretched from ear to ear as he hauled Dean forward by his shirt, smashing their lips together. Dean could feel Cas’s smile on his lips as they pulled each other infinitely closer. It was perfect. Until Cas put his still freezing hands on the back of Dean’s neck. Dean jumped away with a high-pitched squeak.


End file.
